


You're My Baby Say It To Me

by skrrtnation



Series: Go To College They Said It'll Be Fun They Said and Other Related Works [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gen, mm ranboo sickfic, ranboo&techno&sam found family supremacy, sort of hurt/comfort??, they are his DADS your honor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29898714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skrrtnation/pseuds/skrrtnation
Summary: ranboo vaguely and belatedly notices the signs, the shakiness, the vague feeling of needing to throw up, like it was too hot and too cold all at once. he was sick. by god, he was sick. they felt like maybe they were about to pass out, leaning against the cool wall of the hallway just outside of their bedroom. what was he doing again? oh right they'd been asked to take the trash out.well, how the hell is he going to hide the fact that hes most likely got the flu from his legal guardian? he doesn't want to worry techno, having to care for him for a few days would just be a nuisance to the pink haired man. ranboo braces to push off the wall, prepares to act okay in front of techno, and falls face first into the carpet.- while this is an extenuation of my fic Go To College They Said It'll Be Fun They Said" it can be read alone
Relationships: Ranboo & Sam | Awesamdude, Ranboo & Sam | Awesamdude & Technoblade, Sam | Awesamdude & Technoblade, Sam | Awesamdude/Technoblade, Technoblade & Ranboo
Series: Go To College They Said It'll Be Fun They Said and Other Related Works [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170623
Comments: 13
Kudos: 271





	You're My Baby Say It To Me

ranboo vaguely and belatedly notices the signs, the shakiness, the vague feeling of needing to throw up, like it was too hot and too cold all at once. he was sick. by god, he was sick. they felt like maybe they were about to pass out, leaning against the cool wall of the hallway just outside of their bedroom. what was he doing again? oh right they'd been asked to take the trash out. 

well, how the hell is he going to hide the fact that hes most likely got the flu from his legal guardian? he doesn't want to worry techno, having to care for him for a few days would just be a nuisance to the pink haired man. ranboo braces to push off the wall, prepares to act okay in front of techno, and falls face first into the carpet. 

ranboo groans, he didn't expect the world to be spinning and his legs to turn to jelly. there's a noise from downstairs and techno rushes up the steps. "are you okay?" techno asks, lifting the teen up off the carpet. ranboo only groans in response. "you're burning up, boo. why didn't you say something earlier?" 'didn't want to worry you..' he thinks he hears ranboo say. my god, this kid would be the death of him. "gonna.. throw up.." ranboo warns, and techno quickly guides them to the bathroom down the hall. 

techno stands outside of the bathroom while the poor kid quite literally spills their guts, wincing in sympathy as he clicks sam's number in his phone, he needs moral support in a time like this. sam's tired voice comes through the line. "what's up, techno?" techno almost laughs. "were you still asleep? its three in the afternoon?" sam huffs on the other end. "what do you need?" he asks again, and techno hears shuffling as sam presumably gets out of bed. 

techno takes a deem inhale. "the kid's sick and i have no clue what to do, phil's on a work trip, wilbur's at fundy's and tommy's with tubbo. what do i do? i've never dealt with a sick teenager before oh god what if i do something wrong-" before he can word vomit further, sam cuts him off. "i'll be there in ten, for now make him drink water and set him up on the couch, it'll be easier go monitor him from there." sam says, and there's more shuffling. 

"you're a life saver, thank you." techno says, and ranboo appears next to him, leaning against him for support. "who're you talking to?" the kid asks. "sam." techno says, putting the phone to ranboo's ear. "hey buddy." sam says, ranboo mutters a 'hi dad' before shuffling into the bathroom to shove his head under the sink and drink from the faucet.

"hey! don't do that, c'mon i'll get you a cup." the teen just grumbles something incoherent as they follow techno down the stairs, using him as a brace. techno sets them up on the couch amongst all the throw pillows phil insisted on having. at least they were comfortable, ranboo pretty much creating a nest out of them. they don't know how much time passes as techno leaves to get them water and a blanket until he comes back, wrapping a fuzzy blanket around him that they vaguely recognize as one of techno's, a cool cup pf water is placed in their waiting hands, and he drinks half of it in one go. 

"here, take this too." techno says, taking the water and placing cold medicine in his hand. ranboo whines. they don't want to take that nasty stuff. "c'mon kid, work with me here." techno says, and ranboo sighs. "finee.." they mutter, taking it. 

techno smiles. "attaboy, boo." he says, ruffling the kids hair. ranboo whines again at this, moving a hand up to fix it. then there's a knock at the door, the door opening to reveal a somewhat disheveled looking sam. "i came with ingredients to make chicken noodle soup." he says, closing the door behind him. 

"what would we do without you." techno mutters, taking sam into a hug. ranboo turns around and peers over the couch at sam. "samm." he says, trying to climb over the couch to get to said man. sam laughs and untangles himself from techno to keep ranboo from falling off the back of the couch. "hey, kiddo." ranboo latches onto his middle as soon as sam's within range, wiping their runny nose all over his sonic shirt. "missed you.." ranboo mutters. sam rakes their hand through his hair. "i saw you yesterday." there's a muffled 'and..?' that comes from ranboo. 

techno takes the bags from them, kissing him on the shoulder. "i'll make the soup, i don't think ranboo would take it too well if you left." techno was partially right, he forgot to factor in, however, that ranboo didn't want him to leave either.

"technooooo.." ranboo whines, making grabby hands at the pink haired man trying to leave for the kitchen. techno chuckles. "alright fine, i'll be right back, alright ranboo?" ranboo nods. 

"monsters inc." the kid demands, only letting go of sam so he can go around the couch and set up the dvd. ranboo cheers quietly when the movie starts playing, techno coming back from putting the groceries up at the perfect time. 

ranboo makes grabby hands at techno again, and techno complies, sitting down on the couch next to them and sam. ranboo is splayed out on top of them both, barely keeping his eyes open to watch the movie. "you guys are the best dads ever." ranboo says shortly before passing out.

techno can't help but to feel his heart melt, looking down at his kid. he decides maybe this is the best time to ask. "so, uh.. you want to become his other legal guardian?" techno asks, looking over to sam. sam grins. "is this you flirting with me?" he asks playfully, and when techno flushes the same shade of his hair, sam laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> yoo shout out to whoever suggested this bc i can't remember who it was sjshjsjs.


End file.
